


Cartoon Mania

by Princesscarebear



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Gravity Falls, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: This is a Au were cartoon characters lived in the same universe and they try stop the evil robots from taking over the world





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dipper Pov

the air turned black all around me, I could felt my stomach turn all of a sudden I felt a awful pain in my leg, I look down and saw that my leg was cover in blood and the skin was peeling off, I started to scream but couldn't before I knew it something grab me, I couldn't breath, my whole body felt like it was burning, I started to felt dizzy before I knew it everything turn black 

Couple minutes late I open my eyes and look around, I soon realize that I was back in my pod why do I keep having this dream I thought as sweat drip down my forehead, I glance over at a picture of my sister and I hanging on the wall I soon could felt a pit in my stomach couple days ago my sister was kid-nap by the robot army, I tried to stop them but couldn't, I saw what they did to her, I will never forgive them for what they did, I soon could felt a tear falling down my face "I wish your here" I said in a whisper, I slowly got up from my bed and walk toward's the door, I quickly open it and started to walk though the long hall-ways towards a small room as I got there I look up and saw my friend Hiro sitting at a desk working on a project '"Hiro what are you doing ?" I asked looking over his shoulder "Dipper? What are you doing up so early? Hiro asked taking off his yellow goggles and looked up at me with his big eyes 

"I-I can't sleep" I lied 

"You can't sleep huh?" Hiro asked with a suspicious look on his face 

"Y-Yeah." I said as I look away 

"Hmmmm?" Hiro said raising his eyesbow " Well if that is true maybe you like come with me? 

"Come with you? To where?" I asked 

"To my room I need to show you something." Hiro replied as he grab my hand and pulled me towards a small room 

"....Okay" I said as my face turn red 

All of a sudden we either a small room with computers and robot parts scatter on the floor 

"You should clean your room more often." I said with a small giggle looking around the room 

"Yeah I should but I'm just too lazy to do that." Hiro laughed 

'So what are are you going to show me, Is it your dildo collection." I laughed 

"Ha Ha very funny but no and besides if I did I won't be showing you." Hiro chuckle all of a sudden Hiro grab my hand and pulled me toward's a scary looking machine its big with spikes all around it 

"Whoa what in the world is that? I asked 

'Its the new weapon for the fight tonight, we are going to their headquarters and do a surprise attack,they won't see it coming, it be epic." Hiro explain 

"...Did you built this by yourself?" I asked 

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Hiro asked 

Are you kidding? This is awesome." I replied with a smile 

"Your just saying that." Hiro blush, I soon move closer towards him, are hands about touch but before we could do anything the door open


	2. Chapter 2:

We looked over toward's the door and saw Tuffnut standing in the door-way "Tuffnut do you know how to knock?" I asked 

"Oh I'm sorry was I Interrupting something?' Tuffnut asked raising his eye-bow 

"What? No." I said as my face turn red 

"......Okay then well I just came by to tell you that Hiccup want us to meet in his room." Tuffnut answered 

"What why?" I asked as I looked over at Tuffnut with a confusing look on my face 

"I have no idea." Tuffnut replied right after he said that I looked over at Hiro very worried, I quickly walked over toward's a large room with Hiro walking behind me, I could felt my heart beating though my chest as I enter the room I looked up and saw Hiccup standing there, He was wearing a black tank top and dark green gloves he is also wearing a pair of dark green jeans "Okay everyone I bet you all are wondering why I call you in here well the robot army just attack and killed millions of people not only that they also killed alot of their prisoners, we all have to fight back, we have to stop them no matter what." Hiccup said as he try hold back his tears, I looked over and saw how sad everyone looks as I was about to leave I heard some one calling my name, i turn around and saw hiccup running toward's me "Hiccup? What is it?" I asked 

"Hiccup I...I need to tell you something I'm so sorry but your sister was one of the prisoners who died." Hiccup cried

"What....No I-It can't be....please tell me your joking.....please." I said as tears fall down my face 

"I-I can't." Hiccup whisper I soon broke down and cried, I couldn't stop "She's gone." I whisper as I feel down on my knees 

Sorry that this chapter is too short ❤


End file.
